Fluoroolefin compounds which are useful as pesticidal agents are described in WO 94/06741 and GB 2,288,803-A. Those references also describe processes for the preparation of fluoroolefin compounds. However, those processes are not entirely satisfactory because the fluoroolefin compounds are produced in relatively low yields. Those references also fail to teach how to make the intermediate compounds of the present invention.